implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Politics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
The constituent federal districts * Seisdon Sovereign Rural District (August 3rd, 1996) *The Independent county of Worcestershire (August 1st, 1996) :# The Autonomous 'Independent' county of Worcestershire :# The Autonomous Worcester Capital Territory :# The Autonomous Rural District of Alcester *Ludlow Sovereign Rural District (December 5th, 1996) :#The Autonomous Rural District of Ludlow :#The Autonomous Rural District of Knighton :#The Autonomous Rural District of Chuchstoke *The Independent county of Herefordshire (August 1st, 1996) :#The Autonomous 'Independent' county of Herefordshire :#The Autonomous Rural District of Dymock * The Freetown of Hay-on-Wye (September 1st, 1996) * The Freetown of Tewkesbury (December 1st, 1996) *The City state of Edgebaston, Longbridge, Northfield and King's Norton (August 5th, 1996) *The Metropolitan Republic of Sandwell (August 2nd, 1996) :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of Smethwick :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of West Bromwich :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of Sandwell *The Metropolitan Republic of Dudley (August 1st, 1996) :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of Dudley :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Stourbridge and Pedmore :# The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Halesowen :# The Sedgley and Gornal Wood autonomous 'Sovereign' Urban District The Stourbridge and Pedmore question The The Stourbridge and Pedmore question of 2002-03 was a political debacle that lead to the popular division of Dudley in to it's 4 semi-autonomous provinces. At one Point Sedgley had planned to cescied from Dudley and amalgamate it's self in to Seisdon (they were both (as in fact) part of Staffordshire until 1974). Government and politics National political sentiment is generaly of a right wing, conservative nature in the countryside and a left wing, socialist stance in urban places. There is a wide spread, but mild nationalist tinge to the polatics of the republic. National politics The Federal President is elected every 4 years. The Federal General Assembly is elected every 4 years and uses the former (in thier reality) Westminster constuancies, split in two new constuancies, were ever posible. Local politics Town and parish councils were mostly merged in to the soon to be unitary county councils, except for the transfer of powers to Worcester District Council, which became the Worcester Capital Territory in 1997 and thus a county in its own right. Councillors are elected every 5 years. Voting system The elections use the first past the post system and is open to nationals over the age of 17. Foreign relations Relations were tense, but stable and mutualy respectfull with the UK, Ireland and the EU before the period of Détente of 2006-2010. Things have inproved greatly since. 14 countries have given De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. # The DRC # The CAR # The R of Congo # Zimbabwe # The TNC # Albania # Croatia # The Netherlands # Serpska # Serbia # Haiti # Monaco # Algeria # Palestine Planned De jure recognition. #Libya #Turkmenistan #Latvia #The Vatican #Azerbijan #The Syrian opposition #Kosovo 3 countries are negotiating moving De facto to De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. #Venezuela #Thailand #UK 4 countries have given De facto recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. #Cuba #North Korea #East Timor #Peru Planned De facto recognition. #Chad #North Sudan #South Sudan #Byelorussia #Estonia #Lithuania #Fiji #Nicaragua #Mongolia #Egypt #Somaliland #Andorra Relations are appallingly bad with Somalia, Asdadite Syria, Lebanon, Iran, Germany, France and Russia. Relations are poor with Canada, Nigeria, Australia, Kenya, New Zealand, Turkey, Kuwait, Israel, America, India, China and Ukraine. Also see *Worcestershire- UDI 1996 *The Gloucestershire Corridor *The evacuation of Coseley *The Tipton incident *The Federal Press Bureau Category:Politics Category:United Kingdom Category:Worcestershire- UDI 1996